March of Time
by khudgens91
Summary: Helen Magnus wakes up after destroying her old city home with no memory of her life past the injection of the source blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! Its been a long time since I posted anything on here. Mostly I use AO3 now, but I thought I'd give it another go on this one. When I was posting regularly I got pretty good responses so I hope that continues with this one. I have a pretty significant amount of this already written so the response will sort of dictate how often I update it. Hope you enjoy it! Leave me a review and let me know if you like it. :)

* * *

Nikola ran down the pristine corridors of the new Sanctuary, barreling towards the infirmary. He had to get to her. Not even his vampire enhanced speed carrying him fast enough. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air, had sensed it in wolf boy's text.

'She's awake. Meet us in the infirmary.'

So little information. Why hadn't it said she was ok, even asking for him? Nikola could only assume it was because she wasn't. But surely she would want to see him. Especially after the manner in which they'd last parted. She had kissed him, that had to mean something. Didn't it?

As he drew closer to the infirmary he could make out the sounds of people shouting and the clash of things being thrown around the room. Nikola skidded to a halt outside the doors, uncertain what he'd find when he walked in. Entering his code on the keypad to the right of the entrance, the doors slid open soundlessly. He had just enough time to duck out of the way as a bed pan went whizzing by his head.

"I do not know who you people are! How many times do I have to tell you?" Helen shrieked from the far corner of the room.

"Doc, just calm down! We'll get this all sorted out," Kate tried to reason, taking a step towards her.

"No! Get away from me!" Helen yelled, pushing herself further into the corner.

"Please just get back in the bed," Henry pleaded.

Helen shook her head vehemently. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What's going on? What did you two idiots do now?" Nikola demanded, all eyes turning towards him.

"We didn't-" Kate started, but was cut off.

"Nikola! Oh thank god!" Helen cried seconds before launching herself at him.

He had just enough time to catch her, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Just as quickly as she'd thrown herself at him, Helen pulled away. Her cheeks were stained red. Was she blushing? Helen positioned herself behind Nikola, using him as a human shield.

"Nikola, who are these people and why are they trying to hold me here against my will?" Helen whispered so only he could hear.

"You don't recognize them?"

"Should I?"

"See what we've been dealing with for the last ten minutes? She doesn't have a clue who we are and she won't get back in the damn bed so we can examine her," Kate explained.

"Wait, you recognize him?" Henry asked, incredulously pointing a finger at Nikola.

"Of course I do," Helen defended. "Nikola is a very dear friend of mine."

"Well maybe your _dear friend_ can get you to lay down again," Kate quipped.

"I don't want to get back in the bed, Nikola," Helen pleaded. "They had a bunch of wires attached to me. I was hooked up to all these strange looking machines. I think they were running some kind of experiments on me."

"We have to monitor your vitals to make sure you're ok," Henry told her seriously.

"Those are medical machines?" Helen asked, skepticism clear in her voice.

"Helen, please let us check you out? We just want to make sure you're alright," Nikola tried to persuade her.

"Are they doctors?" Helen pressed, still unsure.

Henry and Kate looked at each other then over to Nikola.

"Not exactly," Nikola confessed, turning to look at her. "But they know what they're doing."

"I do not like this one bit, Nikola. I would much prefer you to simply take me home and let Father have a look at me."

"Your Father? That's not possible Doc," Henry tried to tell her.

"I do wish you would stop calling me that!" Helen bit back. "I do not know what sort of slang it is, but it is terribly improper. I would much prefer you call me Miss Magnus."

"Helen, you're acting very strange," Nikola said worriedly.

"I am acting strange?" Helen gaped. "You are the ones acting strange! What with your unusual clothing and the way you are talking and your supposed medical machines. I do not know what all this is about, but I do not like it one bit!"

"Just calm down," Nikola tried to sooth her.

He reached his arm out to her, but she shook her head and backed away.

"No, do not touch me! I do not know who you are, but you are not my Nikola!"

"Of course I am, Helen. You're just confused."

"I want to see the others! Where are the others?" The volume of her voice was rising again, her panic returning.

"What others?" Kate asked in the background.

"Nigel and James and John," Helen exclaimed. "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"Doc, they're all dead," Henry muttered.

"No! No, I don't believe you!" Helen screamed, bolting for the door.

Nikola didn't think twice, didn't even hesitate, he grabbed a syringe full of sedatives from the nearest counter and shot after her. Confused and unsteady on her feet, Helen hadn't made it far. He caught up to her easily, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her to face him. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she tried to fight him off. Her fists pounded against his chest and she struggled to break his hold on her.

"Get off me! Let me go!"

He simply pulled her tighter against him, hugging her to his chest.

"I am so sorry, Helen," he whispered.

Pulling back slightly, Nikola stabbed the needle into her upper arm and depressed the medicine. Helen's eyes widened. He could already feel her relaxing in his arms.

"Niko?" Helen gasped, lips trembling and tears falling from her eyes.

"I am so sorry," Nikola repeated as he lowered them to the floor.

He cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair and rocking her. Helen's eyes drooped shut, her head lolling back has she slipped unconscious. Carefully, he picked her up, carrying her back into the infirmary where Henry and Kate still stood frozen.

"What the hell was that?" Kate blurted.

"I don't know, but we're damn sure going to find out," Nikola replied as he gently laid Helen back onto the infirmary bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen opened her eyes slowly, hoping it was all a dream. She sighed gratefully when all she found was in her bedroom. No harsh lighting or incessant beeping, only the soft glow of a candle and the crackle of a fire. Snuggling deeper under the covers, Helen closed her eyes hoping to drift back to sleep.

An odd buzzing from her bedside table broke through her sleepy haze. Cautiously, she peaked over the edge of her bed. A small shiny object was dancing across the wooden surface and lighting up sporadically.

"Bloody hell!" Helen cursed, jumping away from it.

"Sorry!" Nikola exclaimed, jumping up from the couch by the fire.

Grabbing the strange little object, he stuffed it in his pocket and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I was trying to be quiet," he admitted.

"Where am I?" Helen demanded.

Now that she really looked, this was most certainly not her bedroom. It was similar, no doubt, but there were subtle differences. It at least felt more familiar than the last place she'd woken up in, lending a small amount of comfort. She suspected that was why she'd been moved here, in the hopes that familiar surroundings would help keep her calm.

"You are in your home, Helen," Nikola stated calmly.

"This is not my home," she replied just as evenly.

"Perhaps not the one you think, but your home none the less."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do not play games with me, Nikola," she snapped.

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember? Before waking up here."

John had escorted her to her room after they had all injected the serum she'd derived from the ancient vampire blood her father had found. They had all agreed that the boys should stay at the house that night, in case of any adverse reactions. She remembered very clearly, she just wasn't sure whether she should tell him. He seemed like Nikola, but there was something about him that wasn't the same. She didn't want to reveal their experiments to an imposter.

"You can trust me, Helen," he said, coming to stand closer to her.

"Can I?" She challenged.

Nikola sighed, a sad look in his eyes. Hesitantly, he sat at the edge of her bed. She was suddenly very aware of what she was wearing or rather lack there of. The material was silk, but it was nothing more than a scrap that barely covered her modesty. It was horribly scandalous. Nikola seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Trust me, it was one of the more modest things I could find. I'm not complaining though, I'm quite enjoying the view."

Her hand connected with his cheek, a resounding slap echoing around the room. He looked genuinely shocked for a second, but subsequently burst into laughter. Helen glared at him. She failed to see what was so funny.

"I apologize, that was inappropriate," he said.

"Completely," she huffed.

"I forgot that you may not be used to our normal banter."

"I fail to see how that is normal."

"Maybe not for you," he replied. "Which brings me back to my previous question. What is the last thing you remember."

Helen bit her lip, looking away from him. Should she tell him the truth? She wanted to trust him, he was after all the only person she was familiar with in this strange place. They were so close, at least where she came from, it was hard for her to imagine keeping anything from him.

"Its important that you be honest with me, Helen. I need to know so that we can help you get better."

Was there something wrong with her? She felt perfectly fine.

"John had just escorted me to my room. He kissed me on the cheek before biding me good night and then I went to bed. When I woke up, I was here."

"What year is it?"

"Eighteen seventy nine."

"Interesting," Nikola mused. "And you have no memories after that? Nothing at all?"

"Only of waking up in a strange place full of strange people."

"Yes, I could see where this would all be terribly confusing for you."

"Oh stop being so cryptic and just tell me what is going on!"

"Where to start?" Nikola seemed to ask himself.

She watched him carefully, seeing a thousand emotions playing across his face.

"I guess the simplest way to put it would be to say you seem to have a rather extensive case of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Helen gaped at him.

"It would appear so. It must be from the head injury you sustained in the explosion."

"Explosion?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't remember that either, would you? No, of course not," he was mumbling to himself now.

"Nikola, look at me," Helen said seriously, reaching for his hand.

He jumped at the touch, looking up into her eyes. The blue-grey orbs she was so familiar with seemed so much deeper, held more pain than she remembered. The man before her was so similar, yet so different to the one she knew.

"Tell me? Everything?" Helen pleaded.

"I'm afraid not even I know the whole story. You live a very mysterious life, Dr. Magnus."

Doctor? That was new. She had aspired to be a doctor, had been training under her father, but apparently she'd succeed. A thrill of pride swelled in her. She had done it! Helen wondered what else she'd done in the time she couldn't seem to remember.

"Start from the beginning?"

"That could take a very long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Helen stared at the image reflected back at her in the mirror, trying to wrap her brain around what Nikola had told her. It didn't seem possible. But she couldn't deny the proof that stood before her. The woman in the mirror didn't look anything like herself. Everything about her was different than who she thought herself to be. Her hair was a dark sultry color, giving her a much harsher more mature look. The curves of her body were fuller too, more accentuated. Obviously this older version of herself stayed in shape, soft natural curves were replaced by more well defined swells.

But regular exercise wasn't the only thing that had changed her body. Faint stretch marks marred the skin below her naval and her breasts had changed in a way only motherhood could accomplish. Nikola had conveniently not mentioned anything regarding a family or her personal life. They had stuck to simpler concepts.

_"Where are we, Nikola?"_

_"We are in your Sanctuary," he told her softly. "You followed in your father's footsteps, carrying on his work and growing it into a global network. Right now we're in your new Sanctuary and, I must say Helen, it's magnificent! You really out did yourself."_

_"A global network? That must have taken years! You said I seem to have lost all memory since before we injected ourselves, just how long ago was that?"_

_"Yes, well, that's where it begins to get a little tricky," Nikola replied uncomfortably._

_"Nikola," Helen said warningly, knowing when he was trying to avoid an answer._

_"It's 2012," he mumbled under his breath._

_"What year did you say it was?" Helen gaped at him._

_"2012," Nikola responded louder this time._

_"But how is that even possible?"_

_"The blood, Helen. It had greater side effects than we could ever have imagined."_

_"Tell me," she breathed, eyes wide in a mixer of wonder and curiosity._

_"Well, it gave each of us special abilities."_

_"We became Abnormals?"_

_"Yes," Nikola nodded._

_"Oh Nikola, that is fantastic!"_

_"It was rather exciting in the beginning," Nikola conceded._

_"What happened? What abilities did we gain?"_

_Her enthusiasm was bubbling over, barely contained._

_"Nigel could go completely invisible, though it was only his physical form which meant he went traipsing about naked for years. He pulled quite a few practical jokes on all of us."_

_Helen laughed at that. It was so typical Nigel, always the joker._

_"James's already brilliant mind was enhanced even more. His observational skills became second to none. He was Scotland Yard's number one detective. He only did consulting though, too preoccupied helping you and your father."_

_"I cannot imagine James anymore intuitive than he already is."_

_"He was absolutely insufferable!" Nikola sighed dramatically, making Helen smile._

_"And the rest of us?" She prompted when he didn't continue._

_"John's ability allowed him to teleport to anywhere in the world in an instant. As for me, The Blood unlocked the sanguine vampiris genes laying dormant in my DNA."_

_"So you are..." Helen began tactfully, not sure how to put it._

_"A vampire?" Nikola supplied._

_Helen nodded, her cheeks flushing a light pink color._

_There was a moment of hesitation on his part, as if he was trying to decide a course of action. Without warning his entire countenance changed. The color drained from his face as his teeth grew to sharp jagged points. Long black talons sprouted from his fingers. Helen jumped, more startled than frightened._

_"Nikola, you are amazing!" Helen gasp._

_With a chuckled he returned back to normal._

_"I never understood why you weren't scared of me."_

_"Should I be?" She challenged._

_"Well not anymore. You created a medication that helps curb my blood lust. I haven't fed off a human in decades. But back then? You most definitely had reason to fear me. I was dangerous. I could have killed you."_

_"But obviously you did not," Helen defended._

_"No, I didn't," Nikola said with a sigh. "But I very easily could have, almost did that first time."_

_"I let you feed on me."_

_It wasn't a question._

_"Yes, but it was foolish and dangerous...and wonderful," Nikola told her, his initially stern voice fading to nothing more than a whisper by the end._

_"I cannot image what it must have felt like."_

_"You never told me," he admitted._

_They were silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Nikola in his memories and Helen in her imagination._

_"And what about me?" Helen asked timidly._

_"You? You, my darling Helen, are immortal."_

_"Immortal? I do not understand."_

_"You don't age. Well technically you do, but at such a slow pace that it's as if you didn't. You look exactly the same as the day we injected ourselves with that Blood."_

_"That is not possible!"_

_"Isn't it? Look at me, do I look any different?"_

_"Well no..." Helen said slowly. "That is, you do not look terribly different. The hair is not the same and you have shaved off that ghastly mustache."_

_"I thought the mustache made me look rather fetching."_

_"It did not! It looked positively atrocious!"_

_They both laughed, momentarily back to the good friends they used to be._

_"Well even if you haven't aged you still look different too. In a good way though," Nikola added quickly at the end._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You haven't seen yet, have you? No you wouldn't have. Oh this will be fun!"_

_"Nikola what are you on about?" Helen huffed._

_"Come on and I'll show you," he said, jumping off the bed and offering her his hand._

_She eyed it skeptically for a second before taking it. Pulling back the covers, Helen swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she glanced down at the long expanses of creamy skin the silken night gown didn't cover._

_"Nikola," Helen whispered, dropping his hand._

_"What? What is it?" He asked, turning around to face her._

_His eyes followed her's and a huge grin spread across his face._

_"Don't worry, Helen," he tried to sooth. "I'm not offended."_

_Helen rolled her eyes at him._

_"Clearly modesty does not mean the same thing as it once did," Helen commented dryly, trying to ignore the way Nikola's eyes racked over her exposed skin._

_"Modern fashions have changed quite a bit," he agreed. "Personally, I think it's for the better."_

_"Of course you do," she sighed, taking his hand once more._

_He led her to the bathroom, opening the door and then motioning for her to enter._

_"I will wait for you out here. Give you some privacy."_

_"How thoughtful of you," Helen replied sarcastically before shutting the bathroom door in his grinning face._

A baby. A family. Her as a mother. Helen's thoughts whirled out of control. Who was the father? Where was the child now? Had she had more than one?

She'd never been opposed to the idea of having a family, she simply had been so focused on her career and making a place for herself in a man's world. She was practically an old maid, had just about given up on the idea of marrying and starting a family. But obviously something had changed.

John had begun to show more than just a passing fancy. Perhaps it had developed into more? Or maybe it was another man entirely. There were quite a bit of years she couldn't remember, anything could have happened. But surely whoever it was, whoever she'd settled down with would be here now? Unless he'd died, of course. It was possible considering her extended life span. But the thought alone was rather painful, the idea of having loved someone and then lost them.

"Helen, are you alright in there?" Nikola called through the door.

Then it hit her, maybe he was here. Maybe he was standing on the other side of the door. Helen felt faint. It wasn't completely impossible. In the years she could remember, she and Nikola had shared a fair amount of kisses. Some more heated than other's. She'd always felt an odd attachment to him, a certain draw that she hadn't felt with anyone else previously. Plus, given the fact that they were both now immortals, it made sense.

"Helen?" Nikola called again, an edge of panic creeping into his voice.

Being with Nikola wouldn't be so bad. He was her friend and she really couldn't imagine her life without him. Perhaps not in the capacity that their relationship was now in, but the sentiment was there none the less. If she were being honest with herself, the thought of having Nikola's children was rather exciting. They would have beautiful brilliant children. Not even the thought of what it would take to make said children bothered her overly much, even though it probably should.

"Just a moment," she called out to him.

She'd removed the silk night gown, standing in front of the mirror naked, and she scrambled to pull it back on. Though, now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be necessary considering Nikola would have already seen her naked. That sent a shiver down her spine. But even if they had been together in the years she'd forgotten, Helen wasn't quite ready to tackle those aspects of their changed relationship.

Appropriately covered, at least by this century's new standards, she once again opened the bathroom door. Nikola was waiting anxiously just on the other side. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but the blush creeping up her cheeks made it difficult.

"Um, Nikola?"

"Yes? What is it? What's the matter?" His brow was creased in concern.

"How long...how long have we been...together?" Helen stuttered, having to drop his gaze. "And when did we have a child?"


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what?" Nikola stuttered, caught off guard.

"I am a doctor, Nikola. I can tell when a woman has had a child."

"Oh, that..."

He shouldn't be so surprised. Even if she wasn't a doctor, she was a woman and she knew her body.

"Yes, that," she said, rolling her eyes. "When were you going to tell me? I would have thought the fact that we are married with a family is a rather important detail."

"Married?"

"We are married, are we not?" Color was beginning to rise in her cheeks. "I just assumed...if we had a child, we would be married. Though I suppose we would not have to be."

She was stammering awkwardly again, her face getting redder and redder with each word. It was the most adorable thing Nikola had seen in a long time. It had been decades since he saw Helen blush. He'd forgotten how much he adored it. He watched mesmerized as the color crept down her neck.

"Nikola?" Helen tried to get his attention. "Nikola!"

Finally he pulled his eyes away from the flush spreading across her chest and back to her eyes.

"Nikola," Helen said in exasperation. "Do we or do we not have a child together? And if not you, then who's is it?"

He couldn't bring himself to tell her. What was he supposed to say?

_Helen, you and John were engaged, but he went mad and started slaughtering a bunch of whores. But not before impregnating you. We found a way to freeze the embryo until you were ready to have it, which was about twenty something years ago. You can't meet your only child though because she died saving your life. _

He didn't think she'd handle that very well. Who would?

"No, we are not married," he said very slowly, still struggling with what to say.

"Oh," Helen muttered.

Was that an edge of disappointment in her voice?

"Then who?"

"Ah, well I said we weren't married, but times have changed a great deal over the last century and a half," he back pedaled. "Just because we aren't married doesn't change the fact that I love you with all my heart. We don't need a piece of paper and a ring to spend the rest of our lives together."

She was finally looking at him again, albeit a little timidly. She gave him an uncertain smile and he returned it with a much more confidant grin. He hadn't after all really lied to her, everything he'd said was true.

"And the child...or perhaps children?"

"Um, no...there was just the one," Nikola stuttered.

"Oh please tell me about him, Nikola," Helen exclaimed, her eyes wide and bright in her enthusiasm.

Some people had assumed she'd become an old spinster, never to marry or have children. There had been rumors that she was un-marriable, too much of an oddity in the narrow minded society back then. But Nikola had always seen her having a family, even if it was a little later than was considered acceptable. He hadn't gotten to see her with Ashley, but he had no doubt she'd been spectacular.

"Her actually; Ashley."

"Ashley?" Helen mused wistfully. "What is she like Nikola? Tell me about her, please! When can I see her?"

"She'd be in her mid-twenties now I think, I was never good with dates and the years have sort of begun to blur together. She's not here anymore though, so you won't be able to see her."

"Not here? What do mean? Why would she not be here?" Helen asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Well.." He wasn't really sure what to say next.

"Oh, perhaps she is away at university?" Helen supplied. "Between the two of us she must be very bright."

"The world has changed quite a bit, Helen. Women going to college aren't even given a second glance, it's common, almost expected of all young people nowadays."

He just had to keep hedging. If asked later he could always claim he'd never lied to her. Because technically he hadn't. He couldn't help that she was coming to the wrong conclusions.

"That is wonderful, Nikola!" Helen exclaimed. "May I at least see a picture of her?"

"Of course!"

He rushed over to her bedside table, Helen following quickly behind him. There was a picture of she and Ashley sitting in a simple frame. It was a candid shot, the two of them laughing at some long forgotten joke. It was a reminder of happier times. Times Helen could no longer remember.

"We look so happy," Helen sighed.

"Yes, you do."

"Are there none of the three of us?"

"You know how terribly un-photogenic I am," he teased.

It was at that moment that Helen chose to yawn widely. Nikola seized the opportunity gratefully.

"I think that's enough for one night. You need to rest."

He guided her gently into the bed, surprised when she didn't protest. She must truly be exhausted. He had thrown quite a bit of information at her tonight. It was alot for her to have to take in.

"Are you coming to bed, Nikola?" Helen asked as he turned to leave.

Nikola managed to bite back a groan. Of course they'd share a bed if they were together as she thought they were. He was tempted to give in. He'd already crossed so many lines tonight, what was one more?

"In a minute, I have a few things to finish working on before I call it a night. You go ahead and sleep though."

"Alright," she sighed, already drifting off.

He'd sit guard over her while she slept. At least then he wouldn't feel like he was taking advantage of her. He was just trying to protect her, keep her dark past from hurting her all over again. That's what he was going to tell himself at least. He didn't want to admit the alternative, that he liked the reality she had fabricated too much and was willing to pretend it was true because it felt damn good. Maybe they could have had this if things had been different, if they'd both made different decisions in their youths. One thing he did know for sure, if Helen regained her memory she was going to kill him for letting her believe all these lies. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it though. In the mean time he was simply improvising.


End file.
